


A Ghost in Winterfell

by Sars_08



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sars_08/pseuds/Sars_08
Summary: When Jon goes south, he tells Tormund to take Ghost north with the Wildings. Sansa has other plans for the direwolf.





	A Ghost in Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super quick drabble I wrote after 8x04 to fix Jon's terrible mistake. Let me at least fix something about this season PLEASE. I never wanted Sansa to be left alone by everyone who loves her, she deserves the world.

“No.”

The huge wildling looked up in surprise but was otherwise careful not to make any sudden movements in front of the direwolf. The lady of Winterfell was descending the stairs to the courtyard looking at him so intensely it was almost a glare, a startling difference from her normal smooth expression.

“Ghost must stay with me.”

“Lady, the little crow told me to take his wolf north with my people. That the beast will be happier beyond the wall.” Tormund still faced the gently growling wolf as Lady Sansa approached them.

“He would be happier with Jon. But since Jon will not have him, Ghost should remain here. With the Starks. He belongs with us at Winterfell, he was born in our wolfswood.” As the tall woman approached, Ghost’s soft rumble tapered off. She stepped up to the massive animal unafraid, lifting her hands to his thick ruff of white fur. Tormund shrugged, mostly grateful that he would not need to try to coax the direwolf any further.

“Suppose it will be up to the beast himself then,” and he took a step back, relaxing a little. “I’ll not risk life and limb to go against his wishes.”

Winter sun lit up her copper hair as she nodded. “You have Jon’s trust, and my thanks for your support of my home. I wish you well as you return to yours.” Her face was pleasantly bland again, though her fingers were knotted tightly through Ghost’s fur still. She angled herself toward the wolf, dismissing Tormund, and he left to join the wildlings preparing to journey north, glancing back once at the austere pair of them, the white wolf well matched to the lady’s house sigil embroidered on her cloak.

=====

Arya had left her without a word of goodbye, presumably in pursuit of her revenge. Jon had followed the dragon queen south. Bran was… Bran was not the same boy he had been when she left for Kings Landing so long ago. Her brother had been hollowed out and replaced with a cold being who called itself the three eyed raven. That left her alone. The last Stark in Winterfell. Sansa had dreamed so fervently of coming home, and for a brief moment she had been surrounded by her family. Now she was surrounded by the scarred shell of her family’s great seat, left to pick up the pieces after the battle in a place that was not quite so welcoming or familiar to her anymore.

_I am a wolf, and my pack is gone._

_The lone wolf dies…_

_No._

Ghost whined, nudging her wet cheek with his cold nose. Sansa pressed her face in his thick fur, gathering herself. Her family might have gone from this place, but the people here still need her, still need the courage and compassion of Lady Stark. She will give them that. She clung to Ghost for a moment longer, then rose and left the godswood, the white wolf trailing behind silently through the snow.


End file.
